Daryl Dixon vs Ellis
Its The Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead! They've fought in the Battle Royal.... But what about One on One? Can Ellis avenge himself? Or Will Dixon send Ellis to his grave? Interlude Wiz: Every man has his set of skills. "'Boomstick: Whether it be Liking to blow shit up or just beating some serious ass, These two take that shit to whole other degree! "' Wiz: Ellis. The non-stop talking Zombie slayer. "'Boomstick: And Daryl Dixon. The Reckless stealth master. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick"' Wiz: And it's our Job to analyze their weapons, armor and Skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Daryl Wiz: Silence is the most useful tool in the Zombie Apocalypse Boomstick: Well, except something that goes BOOM but let's agree to disagree Wiz: Anyway if sneaking is necessary who else to call but Dayrl Dixon Boomstick: Dayrl was born into an abusive Family the only one who really cared was his brother Merle who is a dick and, by the way, basically raised Dayrl even teaching him some Military stuff Wiz: But one day his Father and Uncle where out hunting deer and his Father got bit by a Walker and he had to be put down. But for some reason, Dayrl couldn't bring himself to do it despite his Father never really cared about him, Boomstick: After this Dayrl and Merle made their way to Atlanta meeting tons of survivors who helped in their journey. But when They tried to board a helicopter but the pilot was bitten by another damn walker. Tough luck. Wiz: Dayrl is an expert tracker, able to track deer from miles away! Boomstick: Stealth is his Bread n' Butter. With his trusty Crossbow and Knife, there's no way in hell you're gonna be able to find him or even see him coming. Wiz: Dayrl is pretty tough. He is able to walk off being shot and even surviving a 1-2 story fall onto one of his arrows, getting back up and really not showing any signs of pain Boomstick: The dude took out a military Tank with just one grenade, survived being ruthlessly tortured, survived Turmanus which was A FUCKING CANNIBAL CAMP, fought Merle to a stand still, was strong enough to hold back a pissed off Tyreese, and has literally killed countless walkers and people. Heh. He's even punched Negan in the face! ''' Wiz: And if you think the only weapons Dayrl has is the Crossbow and Hunting Knife your surely mistaken '''Boomstick: He's got a Rocket Launcher, sniper Rifle, shotguns, machine guns, a Sledgehammer, Even Assault Rifles, Baseball Bat, and an Axe Wiz: Dayrl is the king in long range and short range combat. He also carries a rather large supply of ammo, sports drinks, food, and bottles to throw so he can trick enemies and distract them. If your unlucky enough to get caught by him. He's not letting you get away. Boomstick: But Dayrl prefers the crossbow due to it being extremely quiet and being ideal for long and short rang situations. Wiz: Dayrl might be a badass but he's got his fair share of weaknesses. He's only got so much ammo and sometimes is even reckless. And he is still human, meaning he has normal limits for a guy like him Boomstick: Even with that, Dayrl is an excellent survivor and fighter and you better hope he's not coming after you *Dayrl shoots a Hanging walker with his crossbow* Dayrl: Waste of an Arrow Ellis Wiz: Born and raised in Savana, Georgia, Ellis is a junior mechanic before the green flu arrived in the South Boomstick: Man, all he wanted to do was get drunk with his buddies. Too bad the zombies had to ruin it all. Wiz: He claims that instead of evacuating he armored up a truck to get of the city, said to be zombie-proof Boomstick: Well, it might've sounded like genius then, the truck turned out to be 99% zombie proof Wiz: But his intelligence is sometimes good for a guy like he is. Boomstick: HEY! Wiz: Like the time he insisted that they'd use Jimmy Gibbs Jr's stock car to escape the mall. Boomstick: But other times, he's about as dumb as Wiz was when he drank beer for the first time Wiz: Boomstick, you tied me to a chair and force drank me vodka Boomstick: So? You wouldn't had done it anyway Wiz: Uhg! Boomstick: Anyways, he might be redneck but he doesn't go for the shotgun for some reason as a computer controlled player. Wiz: He mainly prefers either a Hunting rifle or a Sniper Rifle but in official media he prefers-- Boomstick: THE GRENADE LAUNCHER! Wiz: One more comment out of you and you'll lose your beer privileges Boomstick: No, not my beer! Wiz: The grenade launcher is notorious for launching survivors sky high if at the right angle and can clear multiple infected in one shot. Boomstick: The only catch is that it only fires one round a shot but that explosion makes up for it Wiz: But when he runs out of that ammo, he pulls out either two pistols with unlimited ammo for some reason or a baseball bat. Boomstick: Ellis also has multiple throw-ables at his disposal, he has a pipe bomb the attracts zombies then blows up, a molotov to set a bonfire, and a bile bomb that blinds people and attracts the horde. Wiz: But since this is a Death Battle, the horde attracting of the pipe bomb and Boomer Bile will not be in effect. Boomstick: And for durability he can easily survive propane, oxygen, and gas tank explosions, and the stupidity goes further as he can survive point blank shotgun shots Wiz: But that durability depends on the difficulty so to be fair we'll be doing his durability on the "normal" difficulty Boomstick: And on that difficulty, he can still survive Tank punches, can get back up from getting gored by Hunters, can survive falls that'll kill a normal man, and can survive being cut to ribbons by Witches Wiz: That's it! DUMP THE BEER! Boomstick: NO! WAIT! (The camera crew dumps the beer) Boomstick: Oh well, at least i got my stash at home Wiz: Anyways, if Ellis takes damage he has three healing items that will set him strait Boomstick: He has a med-kit that restores 80% of his health, pain pills that give him a temporary health boost, and a heroine--''' Wiz: Adreniline! '''Boomstick: Shot that gives him a 25% health boost and a speed boost. Wiz: Even though Ellis can take a good beating, Ellis can get incapacitated if he takes too much damage. Plus Ellis has a record of being very unfocused, during horde attacks he'll sometimes start telling stories of him and his buddy Keith, and he's not very smart either, not to say Ellis is stupid but he's definitely not the smartest. Boomstic: But still, if you want a funny, reliable guy on your Z.A team, Ellis is your man Ellis: WE ARE THE KINGS OF THE WORLD! Pre-Deathbattle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLLLEEEE Death Battle Ellis and his squad are seen on top of a building running from a Tank, Ellis turns around and begins blasting it with his Combat Shotgun. Ellis: GET SOME YOU OVERGROWN BASTARD! Coach: Ellis watch out! The Tank charges straight at Ellis as punches him off the building. Ellis (Falling): SORRY YAAAALLLLL Meanwhile Daryl is seen walking across a Parking lot with Beth. Beth: Where are we going? Daryl: Following these tracks, looks like four people have been here. Might be some of the group. Beth: I sure hope so... All of a sudden Ellis falls on Beth, Smashing her into a pile of guts. Ellis: Ugh... H'wat the hell did i fall in? Daryl: BETH! Ellis gets up and turns around in confusion. Daryl: GRRRUAAAGHH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU DEAD! Ellis: Huh?! FIGHT! Daryl rushes at Ellis with his knife, Daryl stabs and smashes at Ellis but Ellis pulls out a Baseball bat and bashes Daryl across the face with it making Dixon stumble, Ellis punches Daryl in the face breaking his nose. Daryl: GRUAH! Daryl socks Ellis in the jaw and pulls out his Crossbow and shoots a bolt into ellis' chest, Ellis pulls it out and breaks it, Ellis grabs a hunting rifle and shoots Daryl twice before Daryl grabs the barrel of the gun rips it out of Ellis' hands. Ellis: Hey that's my gun! Daryl: Not anymore it ain't! Daryl then whacks Ellis with his crossbow, Ellis recovers and sees Daryl running towards something. Ellis: HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YER GOING?! Ellis then hears something reving up and then sees Daryl speeding at him on a Motorcycle, Ellis reaches for his grenade launcher but before he can grab it Daryl does a wheelie and hits Ellis in the face with the front tire sending Ellis under the bike and getting ran over. Ellis: OOOFF! Ellis is sent rolling and gets back up. Daryl circles around and speeds at Ellis again, Ellis grabs his Grenade launcher and begins firing at Daryl who swerves away from one of the first shot, but is caught by the second, Daryl is fling from the explosions and smashes into a bile of bricks. Ellis: OH YEAH! Daryl lies on the brick pile, bleeding heavly and barely able to move, Daryl then sees a shadowy figure approach him. Daryl: Merle? Merle Hallucination: What the hell are you doing on the ground? You gonna let that punk just kill you? Maybe you should... Daryl: shut up... Merle Hallucination: Then come on now Baby Brother, GET UP! Before i have to kick yer teeth in. Daryl slowly gets back on his feet and grabs his Crossbow from the ground. Merle Hallucination: That's it, Come on, Go show that sum'bitch how a Dixon gets shit done. Ellis sees Daryl get back up and uses a Med-Kit and whips out his Grenade launcher again. Daryl: HEY! ASSHOLE! GET A LOAD OF THIS! Daryl grabs a Rocket Launcher and fires a Missile straight at Ellis. Ellis: What the-- Ellis is hit by the missile and is flung onto the roof of a several story house, Daryl fires another rocket at the house catching it fire, Ellis gets back up and grabs a Sniper Rifle. Ellis: Heh. Thanks for the view. Ellis begins the open fire at Daryl trying to get a head shot, but Daryl pulls out his knife and runs towards the House, Ellis gets a successful shot on Daryl's Arm, but Daryl keeps running for the house, Ellis gets another shot on Daryl's Thigh and then Ellis fires one last shot straight at Daryl's Head, but only grazes the side, Daryl puts his hand where the bullet struck but keeps going. Daryl jumps onto the side of the house and begins to climb up. Ellis walks over and looks on the side of the house. Ellis: hmmm. Ellis grabs a boomer bile and chunks it straight at Daryl, it smashes onto him covering Daryl in the puke. Daryl: what the fuck? Daryl then takes a quick glance behind him only to see an insanely large horde coming toward the house. Daryl: Heh. I don't scare that easy pal... Daryl then tosses another grenade at the roof of the house and punches a near by window then climbs in. The grenade explodes and makes a huge hole in the roof. Ellis looks down in the hole then jump in. Ellis: Hello? Anybody here? Ellis hears a bottle smash and grabs his Katana then gets ready. Than from the darkness several smoke grenades fly out and go off, swallowing the room in a thick smoke. Ellis: HUH?! Ellis, enraged, begins swinging the sword aimlessly. Ellis: WHERE ARE YOU!? Then all of a sudden a chain soars threw the smoke and wraps around Ellis' hands. Daryl: GET OVER HERE! Daryl then flings Ellis into a wall, Ellis stumbles back on his feet and gets his hands free, Daryl then lunges at Ellis with his machete but Ellis blocks the attack with his katana. They both struggle to over power the other. Ellis then forces Daryl back and slices him across the chest. Daryl: ARUGH! Daryl stumbles back and Ellis grabs him then slams him onto the floor causing the entire floor to begin to crack. Daryl: What?! Ellis: That ain't good... The Floor then crumbles and caves in causing both combatants to fall. While still falling Daryl grabs Ellis by the throat and begin to strangle him, Ellis then start to punch Daryl repeatedly in the head, As they both get closer and closer to the ground Ellis activates his Pipebomb. Than with extreme speed and force both Combatants crash into the ground only to be thrown by explosion of the Pipebomb. Both of them get back up badly beaten and bloody, just as Walkers and Common Infected begin to tear their way into the burning building. Ellis grabs a Chainsaw and rushes into the horde, Daryl grabs his Pump Action shotgun and begins to Blast the Undead mean while Ellis, drenched in blood, is slaughtering Walkers and Common Infected. Ellis: DIE DIE MY DARLINGS DIE DIE DIE! Ellis finishes off the last Walker with a swift decapitation. Ellis: Heh, Buncha bitches. Than out of nowhere Ellis is shot in the shoulder, he turns around to see Daryl in front of the Crumbling and Burning house staring right at Him. Ellis then takes his pills to gain a temporary health boost and Daryl drinks some of his Health drinks to replenish some of his lost health. Ellis throws a gas can in front of Daryl and tosses a Molotov cocktail at it, the fire then surrounds Daryl blocking any chance of escape. Ellis: Gotch'ya now! Ellis pulls out a propane tank a raises it above his head, Daryl takes a chance and shoots his last bullet at the propane tank, it explodes and Ellis stumbles back from the explosion. Ellis: You Jackass! Ellis pulls out his Combat Shotgun and aims at the Mass of fire to finish Daryl off, Ellis shoots several shots into the flames. Daryl: GRRRAAUAHHHH! Ellis turns his back and walks away. Ellis: Kill all son's a bitches, that's my official instruct-- Daryl lundges out of the fire with a sledgehammer raised above his head and smashes it onto Ellis' head, than slams it onto Ellis' back and sends him to the ground, Ellis rolls over with Daryl standing over him. Daryl: I ain't nobody's Bitch. Daryl begins to beat Ellis savagely with blood going everywhere and ellis' bones being broken, Daryl than begins to smash Ellis' head with great strength until Ellis head caves in into a pulpy mess. K.O.! Daryl loots Ellis' Corpse, Taking his grenade launcher and Katana. Daryl than leaves the scene, leaving Ellis' body for the walkers to devour. Results Wiz: while Ellis did posses the Far greater durability of the Two, it would only get him so far in this fight. '''Boomstick: Ellis' loud and obnoxious nature would only play into Daryl's stealth advantage, along with Daryl's tracking skills he would have no problem knowing where Ellis was at during the fight giving Daryl a much needed way to ware down Ellis' insane durability from a distance.'" Wiz: with weapons both combatant's arsenals were large and powerful, but Daryl's was better suited to expose Ellis' weaknesses, Daryl carries around empty glass bottles and throwing flares to distract Enemies which Ellis has a long history of getting distracted very easily. Daryl also had the destructive capability Edge over Ellis, it may have seemed they were even in this category, both using Molotov cocktails and various thrown explosives but where it ends is when u come to Ellis' grenade launcher and Daryl's AT-4 Rocket launcher. '"Boomstick: Which is better? Projectile grenades or high powered rockets? That's what I thought.'" Wiz: Daryl was obviously better at hand to hand combat too, Ellis is seen rarely engaging in hand to hand against anyone. Yeah he can punch things when he's holding pills or a adrenaline shot, but Daryl has whooped several people's asses with just his fists. Ellis has said he did take some karate lessons but he never proves so in any situation so it's unknown if he was even telling the truth about it. '"Boomstick: But Ellis' greatest down fall was his solo experience, he's never seen doing anything without his squad, only instance of him being on his own was when he said when the apocalypse started he built a 100% zombie proof car then it turned out to only be 99%. On the other hand Daryl has been on his own for most of his life even before the Zombie Apocalypse. Looks like Daryl sure smashed this debate. '" Wiz: the winner is: DARYL DIXON. Category: Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles Category: DatBoi420NoScope